


Stay Over

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [50]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I should go,” Jaden murmured, letting his head fall back against the couch and sighed as Jonathan started leaving what felt like the makings of a rather large mark on his collarbone.“Stay over,” Jonathan replied, voice slightly muffled against Jaden’s neck.“I can’t,” Jaden responded, “We have a game tomorrow. I have to be able to skate.”
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 14





	Stay Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic 300 for me and I decided to celebrate with my favorite weird little pairing.

1)

Jonathan couldn’t believe that he had finally gotten Jaden in his bed. He was a little surprised by how much he didn’t want the younger man to leave.

“Stay over,” Jonathan breathed out as he watch Jaden try to find his shirt.

“No,” Jaden replied, finally finding the article of clothing, “I have a curfew.”

And Jonathan nodded. Jade was only a rookie and Osh had given Jonathan a head’s up that Jaden would need to be back at the hotel by midnight.

But as Jonathan watched Jaden leave, he was hit was just how taken he had been by the Saint Louis rookie and he knew one time wouldn’t be enough.

2)

Jonathan had gotten his second date with Jaden and had decided to make the most it - Osh had insisted that it was really a first date since last time was more of a hook up.

He had ordered a fancy dinner from a nearby restaurant for pick-up, he had planned to cook but Kaner had convinced him not to poison Jaden. He had gotten a nice bottle of wine, lit candles, doing whatever he could to impress the younger man.

And Jaden had been impressed and the night had gone well. After dinner, they moved to the couch and started off watching The Office and ended up making out like teenagers.

“I should go,” Jaden murmured, letting his head fall back against the couch and sighed as Jonathan started leaving what felt like the makings of a rather large mark on his collarbone.

“Stay over,” Jonathan replied, voice slightly muffled against Jaden’s neck.

“I can’t,” Jaden responded, “We have a game tomorrow. I have to be able to skate.”

“Find me after?”

Jaden laughed and kissed him again, which wasn’t a no and Jonathan watched him leave.

3)

Jonathan had tried making dinner, only to have Jaden take over when the sauce for the pasta started burning.

“One of these days, I WILL cook a meal for you,” Jonathan grinned, watching Jaden salvage the sauce.

“Then you might want to learn hot to make a meat sauce without burning it,” Jaden smirked.

“How did you get so good at this?”

“When Vladi first came over, obviously he didn’t speak any English. I didn’t speak any Russian. But we knew we would be playing together for a while and you don’t need to talk to cook. So we rotated between mine and his apartment,” Jaden replied, draining the pasta and pouring it into the pan with the sauce, carefully stirring it in.

Dinner passed too quickly and Jonathan couldn’t even name the movie they had thrown on, thoroughly distracted by Jaden riding him.

It was his second favorite sight after Jaden’s smile. See Jaden taking what he wanted, head thrown back and smirking as he ground down and Jonathan whimpered.

Jaden pulled him into another bruising kiss as he picked up his pace again, moaning as Jonathan tightened his grip on the smaller man’s hips as he met Jaden’s pace with his own thrusts.

“Gonna come for me, Jonathan?” Jaden asked, looking through his lashes at the older man as he rolled his hips.

Jonathan groaned and slammed Jaden back down, coming inside the smaller man and crashing their lips together, moving one hand from Jaden’s hip to get the younger man off and smiled into the kiss as Jaden shuddered and moaned as he tumbled over the edge.

They sat there on the couch, catching their breaths for a moment before Jonathan swung Jaden up in his arms and carried him to the shower.

+

“Stay over,” Jonathan asked, watching Jaden grab a shirt - Jonathan’s shirt and watched as the shirt slowly covered the marks he had left and the caveman part of his brain was sad to see the proof of his claim covered up but was still pleased to see him in his clothes.

“I can’t,” Jaden replied, looking guilty and extremely upset, “The guys are going out in about an hour and I promised Robby I would stay back at the hotel with him.”

“You sure you’re not Team Mom?” Jonathan chuckled, looping his arms around Jaden’s waist.

“Shut up,” Jaden rolled his eyes, pulling Jonathan down for one more deep kiss.

“Text me when you get back to the hotel,” Jonathan pecked his lips one more time before reluctantly letting Jaden go.

4)

Jonathan had been caught off guard completely when Jaden showed up at his hotel room but he definitely was not complaining, especially as he pressed the younger man down into the bed.

“God, I love you,” Jaden sighed as Jonathan worked on forming a sizable mark on Jaden’s neck that would be clearly visible for the world to see.

“Really?” Jonathan’s eyes shone as he looked down at the younger man.

“Yeah,” Jaden smiled softly, surging up and pulling Jonathan back down for a kiss.

“I love you, too,” Jonathan whispered, kissing Jaden’s forehead.

+

“Stay over?” Jonathan asked as Jaden moved to get up.

“I have a flight,” Jaden replied, “I wanted to see you before leaving.”

Jonathan kissed him and watched as he left, laughing lightly as Jaden paused when he reached the door and turned back, giving Jonathan on more kiss before leaving, looking like it hurt him to walk out the door.

+1)

Jaden was drifting off when Jonathan spoke the words that had become their ritual.

“Stay over?”

“Got nowhere else to be,” Jaden replied, head resting on Jonthan’s chest as his eyes slipped closed.

And Jonathan couldn’t help the ridiculous grin that spread across his face.

“Love you,” Jaden murmured.

“I love you, too, babe,” Jonathan replied, kissing Jaden’s head and letting his eyes slip shut.


End file.
